Fly Away
by Sasha2702
Summary: AU based on the song Fly Away. Takes place when the Sea Three are 11 years old.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or the song Fly Away by TheFatRat**

 **Warnings: major characters deaths and child abuse (both implied)**

Eleven year old Uma ran out of the Chip Shop. She was working the night shift again, wiping down counters and taking orders, as per usual. Her mother, Ursula, decided she wasn't doing a good enough job. She whipped the little girl with her tentacles, leaving a large bruise on her arm.

Uma ran as fast as she could to find her best friends on the isle, pirates Harry and Gil. She found Gil sitting alone at the docks, looking depressed. "Hey Uma," said Gaston's youngest without his usual bright smile. Uma took his hand in hers. She had enough of their parents beating them, making them feel worthless and alone. Gil gazed up at her and his brown eyes locked with hers. Uma sang softly.

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Co-co-come and fly away with me_

Gil was just as tired as Uma. He was tired of being treated like an idiot, to be called stupid everyday. He didn't like getting pushed around by the twins, Jr. and Bronze. He was more than ready for a change. He got up and followed Uma into the streets.

They found Harry easily. He was in his old room at his father's house. Lucky for them all, Captain James Hook was out with his crew for the night. Gil sat down onto the lumpy mattress on Harry's left and Uma did the same on his right. She waited for him to look at her in the eyes before singing softly to him, just like she did with Gil.

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Come and fly away with me_

 _Co-co-come and fly away with me_

Harry hesitated. "Me father..." he started. Uma put a finger on his lips and shushed him gently. She grabbed one of his hands and Gil took the other. They pulled him to the roof, Harry still worried. "Guys..."

 _Don't you be afraid_

 _Everything will change_

 _You and I_

 _Jumping off the edge_

 _T_ _hey say dreamers never die_

It was pitch black outside. Harry looked down at the street below, it was empty. Gil and Uma sang to him, their voices echoing through the night.

 _So, come and fly_

 _Come and fly_

 _Come and fly away with me_

The trio jumped onto a ledge and leaped to the next building. They used a ropeladder and climbed their way onto a higher rooftop.

 _We're rising, we're falling_

 _We'll make it through_

 _We're climbing, we're soaring_

 _A thousand views_

The clouds moved aside and the full moon shined brightly on the water. Sitting down at the edge of the roof, Uma gestured to the blue-green water of the ocean ahead. "Uma..." Harry tensed. Gil wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Gil..."

 _Somewhere by the Emerald sea_

 _Where the moon and water meet_

 _Somewhere close to harmony_

 _When the world is sound asleep_

Gil pulled Harry closer to him. Harry's blue eyes were wide open and he was clearly nervous. "I need to go back," he said, trying to pull away from his friends.

 _Something's gonna bring the change_

 _Journeys we are meant to take_

 _Something at the edge of space_

 _Calling us to fly away_

Uma grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eye. She could see all of his fears and insecurities reflecting in his pale blue eyes. She knew he wanted to let go of everything, to follow her and Gil. But he was too scared of the change, of the consequences. He believed he needed to stay with his father, to impress him. Neither of them blinked and they kept their gaze on each other as she sang softly but confidently.

 _Don't you be afraid_

 _Everything will change_

 _You and I_

 _Jumping off the edge_

 _They say dreamers never die_

Gil climbed down the roof, followed by Uma. Harry hesitated for a second but followed them as well. The three kids ran through the empty streets and alleys.

 _So, come and fly_

 _Come and fly_

 _Come and fly away with me_

They arrived at the foot of a mountain on the other side of the isle. With a newfound determination, Harry started climbing first. He turned from time to time to help Uma and Gil behind him.

 _We're rising, we're falling_

 _We'll make it through_

 _We're climbing, we're soaring_

 _A thousand views_

The kids reached a ledge, about twenty feet under the top of the mountain. It was more than large enough for the three of them to move around comfortably.

 _Come and fly away_

 _Come and come and fly away_

 _Come and fly, come and fly away with me_

They stared down at the waves crashing onto the rocks below them. The first sun rays were starting to appear in the dark skies, tinting them a light shade of pink-orange. On the other side of the street, the villainous residents of the isle were starting their days without suspecting for a second what was about to happen to three young children.

 _Come and fly away_

 _Come and, come and fly away_

 _Come and fly away with me_

Standing as close to the edge as they could without falling, they grabbed each others hands. They wouldn't suffer abuse of their parents any longer.

"Ready." was all Harry said and all he needed to say. After a quick nod as confirmation from the two others, he took the lead. And changed all of their lives forever.

 _Something's gonna bring a change_

 _Journeys we are meant to take_

 _Something at the edge of space_

 _Calling us to fly away_

 **Alternative ending:**

Harry closed his eyes. Uma did the same and Gil too. They could feel their bodies falling, picking up in speed as they approched the water.

Right before they hit it tough, something slowed the trio's fall all the way into a stop. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, question marks spar

Beautiful and pure, white wings had grown out of each of their backs. The bird-like feathery wings allowed the kids to fly up towards the sky.

After getting over the shock and surprise, Uma got a quick hang of them. With a laugh, the little girl pulled her boys up with her. They all flew higher and higher, laughing and playing in the blue skies. They flipped and turned, putting more and more distance between them and their parents, happy at last.

Uma, Harry and Gil flew up, higher and higher. They were truly flying away together towards the paradise made for the angels.

 _Don't you be afraid_

 _Everything will change_

 _You and I_

 _Jumping off the edge_

 _They say dreamers never die_

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! It's my first time trying a song fic and I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always helpful and appreciated.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


End file.
